


Love me tender, love me sweet

by msmooseberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mentions of Fingering and Rimming, Naruto is small, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Sasuke, Size Difference, Socially Awkward Sasuke, Two-Shot, also Sasuke wears glasses, and he is Sasuke’s angel, and he’s tall and big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmooseberry/pseuds/msmooseberry
Summary: Sasuke has always been tall, and self-conscious because of it, but Naruto doesn't mind at all.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Love of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341637) by Rosswen. 
  * Inspired by [Big](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341643) by runicclover. 



> For this one I drew my inspiration from Rosswen’s The Love of My Life (it has an absolutely adorable shy Sasuke who wears glasses, and I just needed more of that), and Big by runicclover, which is a pretty amazing one-shot and has a very nice lemon in it.
> 
> And the title comes from Elvis Presley's "Love me tender", cause I'm corny like that.
> 
> Warnings: low self-esteem, social awkwardness. Self-betad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and make no profit.

Sasuke had always been tall. Well, perhaps, not in kindergarten, but certainly taller than his classmates in grade school. He hit his growth spurt in the fifth grade, shot up during summer and came back to class a good five inches taller. He felt awkward and out of place ever since.  
   
His thick black hair that lay limply around his face and a pair of horn rimmed glasses (the ones that were on sale the day his brother finally took him to the optician) may have added to his self-consciousness. The Uchiha, and he was one of the last representatives (aside from Itachi - his older brother, and Madara - their great uncle and guardian), all possessed these features. That is, high stature, dark manes and bad eyesight, yet Sasuke felt he was the only one who got the short end of the stick and turned out much lankier and clumsier than any of the relatives he used to know. And those would be his parents, and their parents, and also his and Itachi’s cousins Shisui and Tobi. All of them perished tragically on a Christmas Eve gathering some fifteen years ago. Sasuke was eight at that time and didn't remember much now, but suspected it had much to do with his gloominess and social awkwardness in later years.  
   
It was not that he couldn’t make contact with his peers, it just happened that every time he tried to start a conversation a heavy lump would stick firmly in his throat and prevent any coherent sounds from leaving him to hold a proper conversation. And at rare occasions when his mouth would cooperate Sasuke found himself struggling to think of the right thing to say and often ended up embarrassing himself, saying something completely out of place.  
   
His unkempt appearance didn't add him much charm either - worn clothes, tattered school bag and books - all of them hand-me-downs from Itachi, as Madara was exceptionally hard up when it came to buying any of them new stuff, even if they really needed it. That was one of the reasons why Itachi found himself a part-time job so early in his teens. If Sasuke remembered correctly, his brother started working at the local book store since he was fourteen, barely a year after their parents passed away and they were left in Madara’s care. The man was strict and bitter about life in general, but good at heart. Deep, deep down.  
   
There was time when Sasuke tried to groom his hair to make himself look at least a bit more presentable. He remembered asking Itachi to give him a haircut, and he thought it turned out quite alright, before he went to school the next day and made himself a laughing stock. The nickname “duck butt” that the meanest boys from his class gave him still stung, as it was the first time he wanted to look good and thought he succeeded. The stifled snickers and undisguised booms of laughter made a huge dent in his self-esteem. The brunet grew out his hair since that fateful day and only cut it when the tips started brushing his shoulders.  
   
But his height always made it worse. He never wanted to be the centre of attention, but those few inches he had on everybody else in class even while seated constantly drew glances in his direction. To top it all he was a straight A-student, commonly known as ‘a nerd’. It wasn't event that he wanted to get good grades or particularly tried, he just had no better thing to do, and no friends to hang out with.  
   
Well, when he turned fourteen he found a job himself, and worked part time at the music shop. That was his guilty pleasure - music. Ever since he was six, when Itachi first gave him his brand new walkman to listen to some rock band, Sasuke fell in love. He secretly took the small rectangular box at any given chance, listening to every tape his brother got, until one particularly rainy day in autumn he crushed it, the player slipped from his long clumsy fingers only to be trodden on by his large feet clad in Madara’s heavy boots. Sasuke truly lamented the loss, especially since he couldn't immediately get a replacement, their budget being short as it was. That's why once he got a paying job, he set out a goal for himself - to save up enough money to buy a new player. And he did just that, it only took him a year and a half.  
   
Still, being hard-working and studious didn't bring him any friends. It seemed that one needed more than that to be noticed and accepted. But Sasuke couldn't understand what it was that he was so obviously lacking. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror it seemed that he only had an excess - of height, that is. Also, probably, of dark clothes but it wasn't something he was ready change, money being one reason and his personal taste the other (so what if he liked navy blue and black, he had white in his wardrobe as well, only it turned more grey with age). And he certainly couldn't grow shorter, which really pissed him off and put a permanent frown on his face and an awkward hunch to his shoulders.  
   
When puberty hit Sasuke full force there was yet another part of his body that brought him aggravation. His cock, which was infuriatingly proportional to the rest of his body, got stiff at the most inappropriate times, like the time when he got hard in PE - the more the boys bellowed dirty remarks and the girls gasped and curiously craned their necks, the more he wanted the old green floorboards to swallow him whole, it brought Sasuke so much humiliation. He hated his body at that moment and felt he was completely helpless and powerless over its reactions. The brunet even restrained from touching himself to get some form of release, as if punishing his body and himself for his perpetual inadequacy.  
   
That was probably why at the crucial moment when he had to get it up, Sasuke failed. It was a girl from the parallel, who probably wanted to see if the rumours of his size were true, and made some pretty straightforward advances on him. He was seventeen then and still had no sexual experience, even with his hand. Yet the girl appeared to know it all and when she first approached him after classes one Friday, she got straight to the point, “Hey, Uchiha, wanna go behind the bleachers?” And Sasuke wasn't as oblivious as some of his classmates claimed he was, so he immediately knew where this was going. Still, it took him almost a whole minute to process the invitation, and when he finally got the message that was written all over the girl’s generously made up face, her blouse lacking a couple of top buttons, and her skirt hiked a bit too high up, all he could do was give a jerky nod and a nervous shrug. It turned out to be enough as the next thing he knew, Sasuke was being dragged none too gently by the arm in the direction of the baseball field.  
   
Once the teens reached their destination, Sasuke had his first kiss, and his first feel of a girl’s body. He wasn't too impressed. Maybe it was the suddenness of it all, or just his nervousness that made him fidget and accidentally squeeze the offered tit too hard, which earned him an irritated slap on the thigh. The girl worked incredibly fast on his belt, as if she trained beforehand, came a lone thought through the brunet’s mind, and all too soon he felt her pulling his length out of the opening in his shorts. His limp member was still fairly long, and the girl took a sharp inhale before glancing slyly at him, looking like she wanted to tell him a secret, and started rubbing him in firm rhythmic motions of her cool and clammy palm. Sasuke stayed hopelessly unresponsive and didn't know how to react, was he supposed to do something in return, say something at least - he had no idea. From the sappy romance novels he borrowed from Itachi (who took damaged books home from the store to repair them) he knew that boys are to tell girls something nice about their appearance, about how they smell and how they dress. Sasuke was no poet though, so the only thing he could come up with at such short notice was, “Your hair smells like fish.” Well, that was true.  
   
The perplexed expression on the girl’s face when she looked up told him that was not enough, so he added, “It suits you.” Well, in his head it sounded more like ‘the way you wear your hair looks good on you’, but it must have come out wrong, as the girl stood straight in a flash and a moment too late the unfortunate brunet realised that her rapidly approaching knee was aiming for his bared balls. It was painful, but the words she shouted while angrily stomping away hurt much worse. “You sick fuck!’ she said, “No wonder no one wants to be with a freak like you!”  
   
That day Sasuke decided he was not made for relationships with girls, or any relationships for that matter, he'd simply ruin everything the moment he opened his mouth. And that brought him to the present day, a tall, dark hunching young man of twenty three, still a virgin, and painfully alone. Of course he had his family, but since he left home three years ago and started living by himself in a small rented apartment at the outskirts of Konoha, he rarely had the time and any particular need to visit them often. Itachi called more or less regularly, though after getting a promotion he worked so hard for at the law office, Akatsuki, he now had too much on his plate to babysit his brother like he used to. So Sasuke had plenty of time to wallow in self pity with no one around to disturb him.  
   
He was in his last year of college, studying engineering. Machines always seemed to him more pleasant companions than people, and they didn't judge him by his looks or his lack of social skills. He was ready to get into the monotonous routine once he graduated, working at some factory with endless drafts, calculations and metal parts, until he met him. The sweet little angel by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.  
   
Well, technically it was long before they actually met each other, and at first it was more of a one sided observation, if Sasuke had to name it. But that didn't bother him in the slightest. Probably it was for the better anyway, because the brunet felt their relationship would end as soon as he introduced himself, Naruto branding him a freak of nature that he was.  
   
Unlike him, Naruto was small. Standing no taller than 5’5’’ with a head of blond slightly curling locks, big blue eyes, smooth boyish face and a slender frame he appeared younger than he was. In fact, when Sasuke first spotted Naruto at Ichiraku’s one warm summer evening, he thought he finally hit his rock bottom and became a complete freak of nature, as he felt his heart skip a bit and then clench longingly at the sight of an innocent unsuspecting minor. The brunet lived in inner turmoil for two days and a half, debating with his conscience, and loosing miserably. Then he decided to learn more about the object of his sudden but strong infatuation.  
   
Ichiraku Ramen was a small but cosy restaurant held by old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Sasuke knew the place when it was still a stand with only four stools for hungry patrons, and even remembered eating there once or twice with his brother when they were in the area. Itachi’s more frequent choice was a tea house across the street that served the best dango in Konoha. Sasuke himself also preferred to go there when he felt like a cup of tea and some light snacks (which were often all he could afford), and had a nice table by the window which he liked to think of as his. It gave him a good view of the street, the restaurant and the small shops that framed it.  
   
It was from that spot that he watched Naruto working, fetching bowls full of steaming soup and noodles from the counter and getting them quickly to their final destination with practised ease. It was actually mesmerising to see the little blond move around the often crowded place, especially during lunch hours. He was agile and energetic, always wearing a sincere warm smile when he greeted the newly arrived. Sasuke even fantasized a couple of times how he would save up enough courage and cash and walk straight across the street into the brightly lit place where his personal sunshine would smile at him and, perhaps, they would even chat a bit while he took his order. Thankfully, the windows of the restaurant were large enough for Sasuke to follow practically every move of the blond, which made his fantasies almost palpable.  
   
That, however, didn’t answer his urgent question about Naruto’s age. Actually, at that time he didn’t even know the blond’s name, the distance making it impossible to make out the letters scribbled messily on the tag. It was only when Sasuke, much to his surprise and, when the initial wave of shock subsided, immense delight, practically ran into the object of his dreams at the university canteen. Of course, he fled as soon as he realised his angel could notice him as well, and he was not ready for that just yet. But nothing could stop the brunet from finally learning more about the object of his dreams (which became incessant at that point).  
   
A couple of days into his unassuming observation of Naruto and his group of friends, a perpetually tired looking brunet with a bushy ponytail, a loud-mouthed overly enthusiastic brown-haired guy who sometimes brought his enormous white dog with him, and a pudgy redhead who was always eating something, Sasuke found out all the information that he craved for. Well, he also might have hacked one of university computers to get Naruto’s personal file, but that was something he refused to dwell on for too long, not wanting to admit to himself just how much of a stalker he had become. It turned out the little blond was in his second year, studying botany, which meant he had some classes in Sasuke’s science building, but mostly went to the building on the other side of campus. He didn’t live on university grounds though, but the address given in the file was invalid as well (Sasuke checked). It seemed the man, and he was thankfully 21 already, lived somewhere near Ichiraku’s, but Sasuke always failed to catch Naruto on his way home after he finished his evening shifts.  
   
That didn’t dissuade the brunet, as Sasuke felt he had all the time in the world. He didn’t hope to actually get acquainted with the sweet angel, Sasuke knew they belonged to completely different worlds, but knowing he could keep watching him from afar, bathing in the warm light of Naruto’s smile and carving each small detail about the man into memory, made him feel more alive than he did in years. That was why an unexpected chance to finally approach his unattainable ideal one October evening caught the brunet totally off guard.  
   
The yearly autumn festivities were approaching fast and it looked like that day Teuchi gave Naruto the task to decorate the restaurant appropriately. Given the old man’s workload, he must have forgotten to warn the blond in advance, which left him cutting bright paper and putting self-made garlands around the place long after closing hours. Sasuke watched him through the whole process until a waitress cautiously approached him and said that the tea shop was closing as well. At first the brunet was reluctant, Naruto wasn’t finished yet, and he hardly ever left before the blond. But as Sasuke glanced at the windows of the restaurant to see the lights switch off and a perfectly recognisable shadow move to the back door, he hastily snatched his heavy grey bag from the floor and started across the street in a sudden bout of determination.  
   
When he reached the mouth of the alley, his legs were shaking enough to make him stumble clumsily on a small crack in the pavement. Fortunately, Sasuke managed to catch his balance and not fall face first to the ground, which would have cost him the last bits of his rapidly waning courage. The brunet straightened himself and tried to calm the heavy pounding of his heart by taking a couple of deep breaths. Then he heard metallic clatter of the dumpster lid, rustling of plastic bags and irritated huffing from the alley. Sasuke stepped into the dark passage, his footsteps echoing off the dingy brick walls, which must have startled Naruto, who turned sharply in his direction with a loud gasp, and the bag he was trying to stuff into the container almost slipped from his hands.  
   
“Jesus, man! You scared the hell out of me, believe it!” the blond practically shouted at him and then let out a nervous laugh. God, Sasuke was already making him uncomfortable. He was truly despicable. Still, the brunet didn’t have time for self-loathing at the moment, as he saw that his angel was waiting for some sort of explanation. He simply couldn’t afford to look even creepier in the searching blue eyes. They were so beautiful Sasuke felt he was drowning in the azure depths, and those plump lips – they looked like the softest rose petals, dusty pink and inviting.  
   
“Uh... You alright?” the melodious voice that now sounded more strained brought the brunet back from his transfixed state.  
   
“I... I was just-,” Sasuke gulped in an attempt to make his awfully dry throat work. “I wanted to make sure everything’s fine here,” he awkwardly gestured to the narrow damp space around them.  
   
“Um... It is?” Naruto looked puzzled, but more relaxed, the tension in his shoulders easing a bit. Well, even if Sasuke was two feet away from him, it was pretty obvious he would tower over the blond if they stood closer. Despite his overall harmless appearance, lean built, large glasses that sat a bit askew on the brunet’s straight nose, and hands restlessly clasping the strap of the grey messenger bag that hung off his left shoulder, Sasuke was fucking huge compared to the blond. Of course his precious little sunshine felt uneasy, and he was doing a poor job of making it better.  
   
“I could help you with that,” Sasuke had an impression he put his life’s meaning at stake with this offer, now it was all or nothing.  
   
“I guess? If you want to,” Naruto looked more perplexed than anything, but said nothing otherwise when Sasuke approached him tentatively and easily threw back the heavy lid that the blond was struggling with a minute ago.  
   
“Wow, thanks, man,” Naruto quickly disposed of the garbage and shook off his hands. “I’m Naruto by the way.” The reply came before Sasuke could stop himself.  
   
“I know.”  
   
“Huh?” the blond’s eyes widened comically, and the brunet felt a strong urge to smack himself up the head, but then his eyes fell on Naruto’s orange jacket that was open and gave Sasuke a glimpse of his working attire. Naruto followed the taller man’s gaze and spotted the tag with his name in bold green letters on it and a small frog at the side. He let out a light chuckle and grinned up at Sasuke, who was stunned for a moment, it was just his dream come true (okay, maybe his dream didn’t include a dimly lit dirty alley and a large dumpster next to them, but it was still better than nothing).  
   
“What’s your name?” asked the blond when Sasuke remained silent for too long. They headed out of the alley into the quiet deserted street.  
   
“Sasuke,” the brunet managed to say without stuttering. He was beside himself with joy and disbelief that everything was that simple.  
   
“Nice to meet you, believe it,” and with a blinding smile, that melted Sasuke’s heart and made him all queasy and warm inside, Naruto went for a handshake.  
   
Sasuke must have died and went straight to heaven, because when he he took hold of Naruto’s small, finely shaped hand he was on cloud nine. A few of street lamps cast dim, almost intimate light on the blond and made him look ethereal. Sasuke revelled in the feel of a smooth palm completely engulfed by his own so much that he failed to notice a knowing smirk that lit Naruto’s features for a moment, making him look like a sly fox up to something. The brunet also seemed to have lost all track of time, as the next thing he knew was Naruto breaking the wonderful contact between them and making one step back.  
   
“Hey, thanks for the help,” Naruto stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark trousers. Sasuke knew it was the beginning of the end. Now he had to part with his angel, let him go just like that. His heart clenched painfully, as the brunet let out a resigned sigh.  
   
“Yeah, I... yeah,” he didn't have the nerve to ask the blond whether they would meet again. Sasuke was already grieving the loss, when Naruto suddenly pulled something out of one pocket and held out for him to take.  
   
“Here, take it as thanks,” Sasuke stared quizzically at the two wrinkled cards that the blond presented to him. “That's my coupons for free ramen.”  
   
“Your- but what about you?” Sasuke couldn't believe the blond was so generous he was ready to give up his free meals for a complete stranger.  
   
“Oh, don't worry, old man gives me a bunch of those every week, I just can't live without ramen, it's so good,” Naruto explained enthusiastically, drawing out the sounds and waving his hands for emphasis. Then the blond looked Sasuke straight in the eye, making him blush slightly under the scrutinising blue gaze. “You should try it too. You know, I thought I saw you somewhere before and now I got it - you're that guy who sits at the tea house all the time but never comes to Ichiraku’s. You totally should change your preferences,” at that Naruto grinned at him cheekily and nudged him in the ribs (his elbow actually hitting him in his side) as if they were close friends already.  
   
“I will,” at that point Sasuke was ready to promise anything just so his angel would keep talking to him.  
   
“See you then,” Naruto gave him a short wave and started up the street, leaving the brunet standing in front of the closed restaurant in stunned silence for a couple of minutes until he finally came to his senses. But it was too late, Naruto already went too far to hear Sasuke’s weak ‘see you’ murmured in response. A small happy smile never left his face that night, and he fell asleep gazing at the crumpled coupons held firmly in his hand - it was a promise of his future meeting with Naruto, his tickets to the heaven he now got a glimpse of.  
   
What happened in the next two months was like a beautiful fantasy Sasuke would never have been able to conjure up on his own. When he first came to Ichiraku’s, the little blond greeted him just like the brunet dreamed he would, and then brought him the most appetising meal he had in months. After that they met regularly.  
   
Naruto must have guessed Sasuke was hard up so he occasionally slipped him a coupon or two when they parted in the evening. And a couple of times Sasuke even invited Naruto to tea after his shift, and they sat at Sasuke’s self proclaimed table, chatting casually while sipping the hot beverage. Of course, Naruto did most of the talking but Sasuke was more than eager to listen to his voice and watch his lovely lips move.  
   
As days passed, they became closer. Naruto introduced the brunet to his friends - Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji, and sometimes they hung out together, not that Sasuke particularly enjoyed their company, but as long as Naruto was there it was bearable. What Sasuke liked most was learning new things about his sweet angel. And Naruto was like an open book - so honest and sincere it made the brunet want to protect him from the world.  
   
He told Sasuke how he lost his parents when he was small and stayed at an orphanage for three years before his godfather Jiraya took him in. Together with the “old pervert” (a nickname Naruto used to refer to his godfather, which made Sasuke truly worried until he realised that the blond said it affectionately) he travelled for a long while. Constantly changing schools and Naruto’s fiery personality, which he said he inherited from his mother, made it difficult for him to fit in, but he never gave up, and made a lot of friends around the world thanks to that.  
   
It was when Naruto told him about a friend from Suna, one Sabaku Gaara, that Sasuke learned perhaps the most important piece of information - Naruto was bi. It came up when the blond was recalling how he loved the colour of the guy’s hair the moment he saw him. “Too bad he was straight as an arrow, but we stayed good friends,” said Naruto then, and at Sasuke’s intense inquiring stare clarified, “I swing both ways.”  
   
After that fateful moment Sasuke couldn't keep himself from fantasising about how he would come out to Naruto about his feelings, and by then he was one hundred percent sure he was madly in love with the blond. But he kept silent. Even if Naruto liked men it didn't guarantee that he would like Sasuke as a boyfriend. He knew he was lanky and clumsy, and a charity case to boot. Naruto deserved so much better.  
   
So Sasuke decided he wouldn’t let himself hope for something that was most likely unattainable and just revelled in every minute he got to pass with his precious sunshine. The brunet made himself believe that seeing Naruto’s warm smile, listening to his charming voice, his joyful bouts of laughter that was so contagious, and occasionally making their hands brush as if on accident would be enough for him. And it was, until one day in early January.  
   
The New Year party that the blond threw at Ichiraku’s, inviting Sasuke along with his other friends, has come and gone. Naruto encouraged the tall man to bring his brother as well, but the mere thought of Itachi meeting his lovely angel and seeing right through Sasuke’s helpless obsession sent shivers down his spine, so he lied that his sibling was, “unfortunately”, out of town. They had much fun, and Sasuke got to see Naruto killing it at the portable karaoke set that Kiba hauled over to the restaurant. The blond even tried to persuade him to try it himself, but he politely declined. Maybe if it were only the two of them, he would have sung for Naruto, but with everyone else watching Sasuke knew he wouldn’t be able to get rid of the heavy lump obstructing his throat. And he absolutely didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of his love.  
   
Then, a week later, Sasuke found himself at Naruto’s place, having an improvised movie night with beer, popcorn and pizza. Naruto just got his paycheck with a little bonus from Teuchi and insisted that they celebrate it together. It turned out the blond lived in the attic of an old house in the neighbourhood. It wasn’t much, but he could pay the rent himself. The space was cluttered with mismatched furniture and Naruto’s clothes was lying in the most unexpected places. Sasuke could swear he spotted a pair of bright green boxers hanging off the blue lamp in the corner, which made him blush slightly. He obviously didn’t complain, but Naruto went into a last minute cleaning spree and frantically stuffed his things in the half opened drawers of an old oak dresser that missed a leg and leaned heavily to one side.  
   
Sasuke liked it at Naruto’s apartment. It was nicely decorated with lively colours, greens, yellows, blues, and orange of course - Naruto’s favourite colour. Surprisingly, that didn’t make Sasuke want to gouge his eyes out, but rather gave a homely feel to the place. Or maybe it was just Naruto’s presence that made it all better. Any place was a good place if Naruto was there. His beautiful angel filled Sasuke’s dull uneventful life with purpose and meaning, he added colour to his monochrome world, and he would do anything to keep it that way. Sasuke simply wouldn’t bear it if Naruto distanced himself from him because of something stupid he did or said.  
   
They ordered a large vegetarian pizza, with “lots of tomatoes”, as Naruto instructed the guy on the phone, and then winked at Sasuke. It made the brunet warm inside – he loved tomatoes but never actually told the blond about it. To know that his angel learned this small detail about him on his own was extremely endearing.  
   
When the pizza arrived, the popcorn popped on the stove (Naruto didn’t have a microwave but that couldn’t stop him) an the beer cooled in the fridge to ice-cold temperature, they settled comfortably on the surprisingly springy couch that could transform into a bed. The movies they got from the rental shop nearby were mostly old Christmas comedies and dramas – something Sasuke would hardly ever watch on his own, but for Naruto he was determined to endure anything.  
   
They started watching on the opposite sides of the couch, but three cans of beer and one movie later Naruto was pressed comfortably into his side. He lay his blond head on Sasuke’s shoulder and squeezed his arm every time something funny or embarrassing transpired on the screen of the small second-hand TV. But Sasuke couldn’t care less about the cheesy plot, his eyes were glued on Naruto and the place where their bodies were connected. The brunet could feel his angel’s heat seep through the layers of clothes and melt into his own skin. If he concentrated hard enough he could imagine they were touching skin to skin, with no barriers between them. And the vibrations produced by Naruto’s hearty laughter made the contact so much more delicious.  
   
“Hey, Sasukee, you watchin’?” Sasuke blinked and snapped his eyes to Naruto’s face, which was now turned up towards his. Blue eyes met black, and the brunet suddenly realised how close they really were. And also that Naruto was rather tipsy already. Sasuke discovered the his low alcohol tolerance at the party a week ago, and the knowledge sent tiny giddy sparks all over his body. Naruto was beautiful like this – his cheeks flushed crimson, his gaze a bit unfocused and a shade deeper than usual. But what practically set Sasuke on fire inside was the way Naruto said his name. His voice dropped lower and the slight slur gave it a bedroom quality. Sasuke could listen to it forever.  
   
“Sasukee!” well, maybe not when Naruto got irritated, Sasuke didn’t want to make his love mad with him.  
   
“Yeah. I’m watching,” the way he said it must have come out more intense that was appropriate in the context, because Sasuke saw Naruto’s eyes darken, and narrow a bit. He immediately felt a surge of panic wash over him as he felt the blond tense and push away from him slightly. The apologies were ready to pour out of his mouth when without as much as a warning Naruto kissed him.  
   
It took Sasuke’s brain a few moments to register what was happening, and when he did, his mind went into overdrive, while his body froze with shock. All he could think about was soft plump lips pressing against his, then moving timidly, caressing and gentle, as if waiting for something. This was the turn of events he couldn’t even dare to dream about, Naruto was so close Sasuke thought he might burst with excitement. But it didn’t last long, because all too soon Naruto was backing away.  
   
“Sorry, I...” Naruto let out an awkward laugh. Wait, why was he apologising? Sasuke blinked at the blond in confusion, noticing how his gaze cleared and filled with a sharp emotion. Was it guilt? A vague sense of foreboding tugged at the brunet’s insides, as Naruto cleared his throat and continued, “I thought I read it right. Just... Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen,” he avoided Sasuke’s eyes, and made a move to get up. “D’you want more popcorn?”  
   
“Wait!” Sasuke’s voice almost broke, as he grabbed Naruto’s hand at lightning speed, not letting him go. The blond turned to him, and Sasuke could clearly see how vulnerable he was. It was very him to hurt the one he loved most not even doing anything. Or, maybe he hurt him exactly by not doing anything. Did his angel think Sasuke wasn’t reciprocating his feelings? God, Sasuke was ready to hit himself, he was such an idiot!  
   
“I wanted it,” Sasuke gulped nervously, but continued to look Naruto straight in the eye. “I wanted it more than anything.” He let his words sink in and intently waited for his love’s reaction.

“Then why didn’t you...” Naruto started with a quizzical look on his face, and Sasuke knew this was the moment to tell the blond he didn’t deserve him and the kiss was like a blessing that he was unworthy of. But somehow what came out was, “I was afraid you wouldn’t like it.”

Naruto searched his face, and as seconds ticked past Sasuke started to think that he had blown his only chance. That’s why when his little sunshine tackled him to the couch the brunet almost yelped in surprise.  
   
Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke’s waist and buried his face in the hollow of his neck. The brunet carefully hugged him back, still not believing it was real and afraid that his angel could disappear any moment. He tightened his hold on him, and dared to press his face into the blond locks, deeply inhaling the sweet cinnamon scent of Naruto’s shampoo. This was heaven. Nothing could possibly compare to this moment of pure bliss.  
   
But Sasuke was quickly proven wrong when Naruto wiggled back to a sitting position and, gently getting hold of his face, kissed him again. This time Sasuke got it together and started answering as best he could. He knew he moved clumsily and probably did a thousand things wrong, but Naruto paid it no mind, and soon deepened the kiss. When the brunet felt his love’s hot tongue lapping at his mouth he gasped in delight, letting the wet muscle in and gliding his against it in response. Soft smacking sounds, that almost got drowned out by the track playing in the credits, were driving Sasuke crazy.

Naruto traced the lines of his cheekbones, then slipped one hand into his hair, lightly taking hold of black locks. Sasuke didn’t realise that his own hands tightened around the blond, pressing him more into his large frame. Naruto made an encouraging noise and, breaking the kiss to readjust his position, swiftly got into the brunet’s lap. Sasuke saw stars.

Here he was, on a couch in a dimly lit attic room that smelled of popcorn and of pizza, with a lapful of the most beautiful and perfect being in the world, who genuinely seemed to like him. At least for the moment. But even if this was only a one time thing, Sasuke was going to cherish the memory of it for the rest of his life.

His little angel shifted a bit, his hips grinding against Sasuke’s thigh. He felt the hardness of Naruto’s cock, practically unconstrained by the light sweatpants the blond was wearing, and that made the brunet moan into the kiss, which was getting more heated with each second. Their mingled breaths were laboured now, and when Sasuke cracked one of his tightly shut eyes open, he could make out through the slightly fogged up lense the beautiful rosy blush adorning Naruto’s features.

Just as Sasuke was going to go at the sweet mouth moving against his with doubled enthusiasm, Naruto broke the kiss and looked at him, blues sapphires smouldering with heat and desire. Sasuke drank in the sight entranced, so much so that he almost missed the way his angel slipped one hand down his chest and over his abdomen, until he felt it land on the hem of his pants. The blond noticed his intense stare and caught Sasuke’s confused eyes, gazing into them in question.

“Would you like me to...” and Naruto pointedly looked down at his crotch, running the tip of his tongue across the plump bottom lip. At first Sasuke’s mind stayed perfectly blank, but then the gears started turning with such speed, the brunet’s vision spun a bit. He jerked back in panic and uttered a terrified, “No.”

Naruto was going to _see_. If Sasuke understood correctly what his sunshine implied (and it was hard not to, thought it was still hard to believe), that would definitely be the end of whatever that was they were having. No more kisses, no more gentle hands on him, no more Naruto pressed so close. Once the blond saw his atrocious body, especially down there, he would definitely be repulsed. Sasuke hated the idea so much he felt his half hard member go limp again, and he preferred it that way, because then his monstrous size wasn’t that obvious.

The brunet couldn’t think straight, so he didn’t notice the startled look on Naruto’s face when he urgently scrambled from the couch, quickly but carefully dislodging the blond from his lap.

“I... I’m s-sorry,” Sasuke stuttered, and started to back away from his little angel, still seated on the couch, all dishevelled and warm, so inviting and pliant just a minute ago but tense and rigid now. And that was all his fault. Sasuke felt hot shame fill him to the brim, his eyes were stinging, and he was starting to hyperventilate. “S-so sorry, I can’t... I’m not g-good enough... I don’t-,” deserve you the brunet wanted to say, but didn’t make it, as his foot caught the twisted side of the green rug by the door, and he tumbled down to the floor, knocking over a coat rack and a small stool next to it in the process.

Sharp pain bloomed across Sasuke’s face, and the world around was still dancing when bright yellow blurred into his line of vision. The blood was ringing in his ears, but soon Sasuke could make out his sweet sunshine’s concerned voice, “-alright? Sasuke! Can you hear me?” Sasuke blinked but when the picture didn’t clear he realised his glasses must have fallen off. He groaned.

“Oh God, you got me real scared! You’re bleeding,” Naruto seemed genuinely worried, and Sasuke put one hand clumsily to his face, touching where the throbbing was most intense. His nose was indeed gushing out blood. He must be really unsightly now, Sasuke thought bitterly. “I’ll go get a towel, don’t get up yet,” the blond gently let go of his head, which Sasuke didn’t notice he was holding up until the support of the warm hands left him, and hurried into the kitchen area. It was barely three steps away, so Naruto returned almost immediately.

“Hold it, I’ll get some ice,” Sasuke grasped the cloth awkwardly, and pressed it to his face, blindly searching for his glasses on the floor. Luckily, they fell on the rug and didn’t break, because he definitely wouldn’t be able to replace them now.

Naruto returned with a pack of dry ice, and it was then that Sasuke saw a look of absolute remorse on his paled face. Gone was the charming flush and the excited gleam in his eyes, which now looked dull and sad. Sasuke felt his heart clench. When the blond caught him staring, he sighed dejectedly, “I’m the one who has to be sorry here. It’s all my fault really, I was too eager,” Naruto wasn’t looking at him as he was saying this, as if he himself felt ashamed.

Sasuke felt yet another pang of guilt. They were doing so well until he decided to act up and bolt away. But he couldn’t quite comprehend what Naruto was telling him. His angel was perfect and everything he did was perfect as well. “No, it’s-,” Sasuke was ready to tell him so, but the blond continued.

“I just couldn’t wait any more. The moment we met in that alley I felt this pull, you know, and I thought you were interested too, so I just... You must think I’m such a slut to go down on you on our first date,” Naruto finished with a self-deprecating laugh, which made Sasuke sick to his stomach. He couldn’t take it.

“Don’t call yourself like that! You’re an angel, the most kind, beautiful and gentle being in the whole world! You’re the best thing that happened to me in my life, and I would die to make you happy, but I just do everything wrong all the time,” the words came on their own, what Sasuke was afraid to say before was tumbling out, as he lay bare his feelings before Naruto. He simply couldn’t tolerate hearing the blond berate himself like that.

When Sasuke plucked the courage to look Naruto in the eyes again, he saw that his love was completely stunned. The he slowly stretched his arms towards the brunet, who was half sitting on the floor, and embraced him tenderly, pressing Sasuke’s bloodied face to his chest, not minding the mess at all.

“Oh, Sasuke,” was all Naruto said, as he gently caressed the back of Sasuke’s head. Sasuke hugged the blond across the waist, revelling in his warmth. They sat in silence for good ten minutes before Naruto spoke again. “We still have a couple of movies, wanna move back to the couch?”

Sasuke hummed in agreement. It was half an hour later that some of Naruto’s words came back to him, making the brunet furrow his brows. “Naruto,” he started uncertainly, and the blond immediately looked up from where he was comfortably curled against his side, both of them covered by a large orange blanket. “What you said about this, you said it was... a date?” Sasuke still wasn’t sure, maybe he misheard it somehow, he had more pressing matters to take care of after all.

Naruto blushed but didn’t look away. “Hah, yeah, I thought that we... I mean, if you want it to be?” The blond must’ve noticed the same frantic gleam that was certainly there in Sasuke’s eyes when he practically declared his undying love for the blond, but there was also a great amount of uncertainty and self-doubt there, so Naruto continued before he could answer. “We can take it slow, you know. I don’t want to push you or anything, believe it,” the way Naruto said it, with hope shining shyly in his eyes and a light blush across his cheeks, he was adorable and simply irresistible, so Sasuke couldn’t help but kiss him.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, and Sasuke knew that for once he did something right.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sasuke still shy and awkward and severely undervaluing himself, but slowly making progress thanks to Naruto (he's doing his best, I promise); lemons (from handjobs to the main thing), fluff.

And then they were dating. It took Sasuke quite some time to wrap his head around the concept: Naruto was his boyfriend. The pretty angelic blond was _his_. His to love, his to cherish and protect, his to spend cold evenings cuddled close, to share sweet kisses and warm hugs, to drink tea and eat ramen with. Sasuke could officially call himself the happiest man on earth.

But after the ecstatic high that Sasuke soared at for a couple of weeks came a sobering crash of realisation: he could lose Naruto. Now that he got accustomed to the new level of closeness between them, the brunet could easily imagine how agonising it would be to no longer be able to hold his little angel, to be denied the gentle touch of Naruto’s smooth hands and perfect lips. It was excruciating but Sasuke couldn’t stop thinking that he was really not good enough for Naruto, and the blond would soon see it and leave him.

How Sasuke wishes he could shower Naruto with expensive gifts and trips to fancy restaurants. It was probably the first time he understood the major drawbacks of him being poor. While the brunet himself could wear the same clothes for years (now that his body finally stopped growing, thank God), live on tea and crackers for days and just deny himself practically every possible commodity, with Naruto at his side Sasuke saw everything in a different light.

The first week they were going out Sasuke started frequenting the computer class at the university (he had a second-, more like fifth-hand personal computer for work, but could hardly afford internet connection at home). There, getting in the farthest booth out of fear somebody would catch him doing what he was doing, the brunet browsed ‘21 impressive date ideas that will bring you two closer’, ‘40 unique first date ideas’, ‘50 creative second date ideas’, ‘100+ best date ideas’, cataloguing everything and automatically excluding the variants that cost more than his monthly salary. Sasuke still worked at the music store, but his studies and spending time with Naruto (or, up until recently just watching Naruto) took up most of his time and the brunet refused to relinquish any of the two. What he earned barely covered the rent and groceries.

There were still plenty of good ideas on where Sasuke could take Naruto, but the fact that he had to deny his sweet angel a possibly wonderful time at a brand new coffee shop downtown that served hot chocolate with marshmallows shaped like tiny animals (foxes too - and they were Naruto’s favourite) was making a hard blow on his already weak self-esteem. Her was pathetic.

What made matters worse was that Sasuke had competition. Hyuuga Neji from the law faculty. The guy had his dirty milky eyes on his little sunshine. And he was filthy rich. Neji wasn’t in a hurry to make his advances, probably thinking Naruto would never turn him down, but the way the pompous prick practically undressed his angel from afar always set Sasuke on edge. The blond, thankfully, barely graced him with as much as a glance. He told Sasuke once he caught him glaring daggers in the Hyuuga’s direction at the university main hall, “He’s so full of himself, I bet he blows kisses to his reflection every morning,” Naruto giggled cutely at his own joke and Sasuke felt a little better, until his angel continued nonchalantly. “My last prick of a boyfriend was like that, only ever thought about himself.”

It hit the brunet then that there had always been and always would be others, trying to steal his precious love from him. Sasuke had to do something, even without money and good looks, he absolutely needed Naruto to stay with him. He agonised over this for another week, and turned to the net again.

When Sasuke typed with slightly trembling fingers ‘how to keep a boyfriend’ several options popped up in predictive search, each of them more appealing than the next: ‘how to keep a boyfriend happy’ - Sasuke definitely wanted Naruto happy, ‘how to keep a boyfriend interested’ - he certainly wanted his angel to be as interested in him as possible, ‘how to keep a boyfriend forever’ - now that was exactly what Sasuke was looking for, and he eagerly clicked ‘search’.

Aside from pretty obvious and silly stuff, there was one aspect that Sasuke decidedly neglected practically all his life - sex. Even though it wasn’t the ultimate salvation in a relationship, it really helped to maintain a long-lasting bond. And when the brunet thought about it, that fateful night his little sunshine was ready to... and then Sasuke paused in his thoughts. Well, obviously, he wanted to touch him, but his brain was too loaded with sensory information to register properly what was happening. The brunet just remembered that he was absolutely petrified at the prospect of Naruto seeing him with no clothes. But what if it was perfectly normal thing for a couple and he once again showed himself a total noob. If for him the ultimate sign of affection were hugs and kisses, Naruto was definitely used to much more.

A suffocating wave of jealousy washed over Sasuke when he imagined Naruto with someone else, in bed, doing all the things Sasuke forbade himself to even think about. Then he though of Naruto’s offhand comment about his last boyfriend (most undeserving idiot, Sasuke decided), the blond said that scum “only thought about himself”. But wasn’t Sasuke doing the same, basking in his angel’s caresses, yet never offering much in return. One time in the past few weeks of their relationship, when he felt particularly bold, the brunet dragged Naruto in his lap during their make out session (initiated by Naruto himself). At one point Sasuke could clearly feel his love’s hardness pressing into his stomach, but did nothing about it. No, he even stopped soon after that, because otherwise he knew he would get a boner too. And he just... let them cool down before turning to almost chaste kisses again.

Sasuke suddenly felt sick. Of course, that time Naruto didn’t say anything, and was as sweet and gentle as ever, brushing his hair, stroking the lines of his face, gazing at him with an impossibly deep emotion. But Sasuke knew he needed more, he deserved more - to be loved completely, to have all his cravings catered to, to be fully satisfied with everything in Sasuke as a boyfriend. And what was he doing? Selfishly taking and hardly ever giving anything. He was disgusting.

With newly found determination Sasuke started typing again, his long fingers hitting the keyboard with precision and a little too much force. ‘Gay sex’ glared at him from the screen, and when the brunet pressed ‘enter’, a whole new world opened its gates before him. Well, Sasuke still couldn’t make himself look at the naked bodies displayed in the numerous adds that popped up after he clicked on the first link, but when the brunet finally got to the actual site, he found out that it was a regular forum (probably with too much multicoloured fonts, but Sasuke wasn’t in a position to complain - he really needed guidance). The forum turned out to be really informative, with nicely catalogued Q&A sections, group discussions and even illustrated instructions. Hot blush flooded his face as he read the “How to give glorious head” article published by some PaintMeNude, but he stubbornly continued to pour over the text, memorising every tiny detail that could bring him closer to pleasuring Naruto “til he saw stars”, as the author promised.

When Sasuke got to the article “The Joys of Anal Sex”, he was on the verge of a severe nosebleed, because the amount of blood that rushed to his head was unholy. He knew, of course, what transpired between the sheets, but just in theory, and many small details he now discovered were a real revelation to the brunet. Sasuke scrolled down the forum, and another title caught his eye. The arrow on the screen however over “Show your partner how you love him: eat him out!”. Sasuke clicked, intrigued. Just what on earth was that supposed to m... Oh.

And then he decided it was probably enough knowledge for him on the subject. But when he left the computer class, got home then met up with Naruto at the restaurant, the text and a few erotic illustrations from the forum kept flashing in his mind, which readily replaced the nameless males in the pictures with Naruto’s delectable form. That day Sasuke couldn’t look his little angel in the eye and kept blushing all evening. This resulted in the blond getting concerned about his health.

“Hey Sasuke, you’re so flushed. Are you running a fever, baby?” Sasuke felt truly ashamed: here his sweet love was worrying about him, while he was practically daydreaming of debauching the little blond. This was unacceptable.

Sasuke kept telling himself this as he reassured Naruto that he was alright and walked him home. Then, in his gloomy lonely apartment, lying in bed and staring blearily at the ceiling (he took off his glasses and like this couldn’t see the cracks he knew were there) the brunet made a solemn vow that he would never think about Naruto in that way, that he would never picture his lovely boyfriend in all the promiscuous poses he saw on the damned forum. He fell asleep with these thoughts, only to wake up next morning to a raging hard on.

Sasuke whimpered into the pillow, as his stiff engorged member pressed into the hard mattress. He honestly tried to will it away and absolutely refused to touch himself, but it seemed his hips were moving on their own accord, grinding rhythmically against the sheets. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and desperately held on to the pillow. His breath came in short pants and the vision of his little angel, writhing in pleasure that the brunet was giving him, plagued his mind.

When he came it was short and unsatisfying, and Sasuke was immediately disgusted with himself. He prissily cleaned the bed and carelessly his nether regions. It hasn’t happened to him in quite a while, and he certainly wasn’t pleased about it, but at least Sasuke was able to think straight again.

The last thing he wanted was to appear before his angel in this disgraceful state, but the mere thought of being able to give Naruto pleasure was too appealing to ignore. Because he really wanted to show him how he loved him, and make him see stars as well.

And just like that Sasuke’s mind was set. He will take the next step in their relationship to make it strong and long lasting.

It was only a week later that he finally got the chance to act on it though. Well, okay, maybe he actually had a lot of chances, but it took him more time to pluck up enough courage to do it. The night Naruto threw him a party to celebrate the end of term and his successful passing of all exams was, perhaps, the best of his lost opportunities. And yet somehow the only thing he managed to do that evening, when the guests left his apartment (and, to be honest, they were Naruto’s friends, but that didn’t matter) was to side glance at the blond and give him a few chaste kisses.

The brunet just couldn’t find the right words and the right timing to voice his intention. And the fact that Naruto was nice and understanding all the time, never saying a word about his constant blunders and even organising such a special event for him, made Sasuke loathe his indecisiveness even more.

He became even gloomier than usual because inside he was always trying to pep talk himself to finally get a grip. For that he needed concentration, which came at a cost of a permanent frown on his face. The brunet suspected his little angel noticed it too, and soon wouldn’t want to put up with his pathetic self. That’s why when they got to Naruto’s place one evening, Sasuke seeing the blond off as usual after his late shits, he was completely taken aback by the sudden passionate kiss his boyfriend gave him as soon as he opened the front door.

Before Sasuke could start to react properly he was being pulled into the attic room, and got back to his senses only when the door shut with a bang behind them.

“Wh- What are you doing?” the answer was glaringly obvious, and Sasuke immediately berated himself for the stupid question.

“Kissing my boyfriend,” Naruto said with a lopsided grin, but there was a strange strained note in his voice for some reason. The brunet didn’t like it, he needed to tell his love what he was mulling over for the past week, and quickly, or he never would be able to.

Naruto was about to pull him down for another kiss, standing on his tiptoes and hugging him around the neck, but Sasuke stopped him gently.

“Wait,” he said. Then his throat suddenly became very dry as he saw the expression on the blond’s face. His little angel looked both desperate and conflicted.

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” the way Naruto said it, so timid and sad, almost broke Sasuke’s heart, and when the meaning of the words reached him he jerked as if slapped across the face.

“What! No! Why would you think I’d ever want to do it?” now Sasuke was truly scared. What could have possibly gone so terribly wrong? He must have been hesitating for too long, and it was time to take his downfall.

“You’re not?” Naruto looked genuinely surprised and it made the brunet’s heart break a little more. But his angel must have noticed the agony he was currently in, as the next second he became really flustered with himself and started explaining in a rush, “It’s just, you’ve been so distant lately, you know, and I thought that maybe you just lost interest and didn’t know how to tell me. I’ve been there, I know the signs. I mean, you’ve really been avoiding me, and stopped coming over, and...” Sasuke has had enough, he already felt a panic attack coming.

“I would never-,” he heaved a distressed sigh, “Never want to leave you. I-,” Sasuke looked at Naruto with wild eyes, “You’ve been there? What do you mean you’ve been there?” He was going to be sick. Naruto looked to the side and hesitated to elaborate. “Tell me!” honestly, Sasuke didn’t recognise his own voice. He sounded so angry and forthcoming that his little angel visibly tensed. Then he looked abruptly at the brunet with a blazing bruised gaze.

“I’ve been dumped before, alright,” started Naruto defensively. “More than once. And I was never the one to do the dumping,” the blond looked crushed and irritated with himself. “I don’t know why they- Am I too clingy?” the moment the absurd question left his love’s lips, Sasuke felt something snap inside him.

“You’re perfect. Those pathetic losers never deserved as much as your glance,” he stated bluntly, his voice now acquiring a deep, menacing quality to it. His hands clenched painfully into fists and he felt like breaking something, or better yet strangling those ungrateful lowly scumbags. It was as if all the pent-up anger and frustration he was harbouring all these years (more or less controlled by a second-hand punchbag Itachi got him on his 18th birthday) suddenly found a way to break free. Usually his negative emotions were directed at himself, but Sasuke never self-harmed, because he knew how badly it would affect his brother, who viewed himself as his main guardian (Madara didn’t give two damns about their well-being). But in this case there was nothing to stop him. Oh how he would like to break their bones one by one.

Of course, he abstained from saying it out loud, but Naruto must have guessed his deadly intent as he quickly grabbed his slightly trembling fists in his small hands, rubbing calmingly over the white knuckles with his thumbs. Naruto had always been very perceptive of others, and yet he too had his insecurities. His angel needed to be reassured and cherished like the most kind and understanding creature that he was. He had to see how much the Sasuke adored and worshipped him, and the brunet was going to do just that.

Naruto’s hands were still on his when he leaned down and seized the plump pink lips with his, drawing the blond into a passionate kiss. His angel made a soft surprised noise, but quickly started to reciprocate, winding his arms around the brunet’s broad shoulders. Sasuke knew this was not the time to be shy, so he dared to pull his love closer, pressing him flush against his lanky body and squeezing the flesh of Naruto’s nicely shaped butt, making the blond moan into his mouth. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Sasuke heard from him so far, and he was eager to hear more.

He carefully started to manoeuvre them towards the couch, now highly aware of the existing obstacles on the way, as he absolutely didn’t want to ruin the rapidly heating atmosphere with his damned clumsiness. Luckily, they reached their destination just fine, and the brunet lowered them on the springy surface, making the blond fall back against the pillows, while Sasuke kneeled in front of him on the floor, his size allowing him to still keep his hands and lips on the little blond.

“Sasuke,” he called softly, watching with darkened eyes as Sasuke started to go lower down his seated form, placing a few firm kisses against the column of his neck that he could reach through the half-open collar of his shirt. But the brunet didn’t linger there too long, swiftly proceeding further down, rubbing his face on Naruto’s cloth covered abdomen, which made the horn rimmed glasses go a bit askew on his straight nose. Sasuke ran his hands along the blond’s thighs, massaging them slightly, and all too soon, his head was between Naruto’s legs, close to the rapidly growing tent in his pants. “Sasuke!” his angel called again, this time more urgently, and just as he was about to place one of his large hands on the visible bulge, Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his actions.

“What are you doing?” his sweet flushed boyfriend asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Sasuke felt a pang of fear at the tone. Was he doing it wrong, or maybe Naruto just didn’t want him to touch him like that at all? Was he disgusted with his straightforwardness?

“I want to make you feel good. Please,” Sasuke gulped, trying to reign in his raging nerves, “Please, let me make you feel good.”

“You don’t need to- I didn’t mean to make it sound like I wanted from you more than you were willing to give, I just... just didn’t want you to leave me,” there was this awful look of guilt again, Sasuke wanted to erase it permanently from his angel’s face.

“Naruto,” the brunet interrupted, “I really want to do it for you, I’m ready, I...,” he hesitated for a moment, then decided to be completely honest, “I read a lot, I will be good, I promise.” Naruto stared at him wide-eyed for a couple of seconds and then started to laugh, the soft melodious sound stabbing Sasuke right in his erratically beating heart. What was he hoping for, of course that wouldn’t be enough, and his beautiful love found him hilarious, which he was no doubt. Consumed by these depressing thoughts, Sasuke was startled when Naruto suddenly jumped on him, hugging him tightly around the waist and saying breathlessly, “You’re too good to be true, you know.”

Sasuke melted into the sweet kiss the blond placed on his lips and wanted to continue with his original plan, when his sunshine said, “But I want you to enjoy this too.”

“Believe me, I will,” Sasuke’s dark grey eyes shone with determination, as he leaned in for another kiss, but Naruto stopped him, tugging at his shirt and pulling them both onto the couch.

“How about we do this together?” The brunet blinked at his boyfriend, automatically straightening his glasses. “Here, let me...” and Naruto climbed swiftly into Sasuke’s lap, straddling the strong thighs and pressing his bottom close to the man’s own bulge. Then he moved a little, making their covered cocks rub against each other. Sasuke couldn’t hold back a startled moan.

“Yeah?” Naruto breathed into his mouth, and he could only nod enthusiastically in response, gripping his love by the hips and drawing him closer. They moved in slow sensual rocking motions for a while, until their breathing became laboured and loud pants could be heard in the room. All this time Naruto was stroking the brunet’s tangled locks, running his fingers through the long tresses and tugging at them a little, making Sasuke’s breath hitch at the sensation. He absolutely loved his little boyfriend play with his hair, it was so sweet and intimate, the man didn’t want it ever to end.

Then, all of a sudden, one of Naruto’s hands slipped down his body and fell on the brunet’s belt. Sasuke paused in his actions, breaking the kiss with a wet smack. “Wha-,” he started, but got a soft peck on the nose and a cheeky grin from the small blond on his lap. He opened his pants quickly and easily, slipping a hand into them and squeezing his stiff length.

“N-no, wait,” God, Sasuke got too distracted, and Naruto finally saw his monstrous size. He didn’t dare to look his angel in the eye, missing the awed expression the blond had on his face. He let out a shaky breath and when Sasuke prepared for the worst, said breathlessly, “Wow, man, you’re huge.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Sasuke had no idea why he was apologising, he just felt he had to.

“What are you apologising for?” Naruto asked, clearly amused. “That’s like, so cool. Believe it!” And he smiled at him with that breathtaking sweet smile of his that Sasuke was ready to do die for. Then he continued, “I’m not sure I’ll be able to take it in whole, but we’ll work on-”

“S-stop!” Sasuke managed to choke out, as the mental image his now very well informed brain readily supplied for him almost gave him a heart attack. Naruto looked at his lowered face searchingly and, having noticed the bright flush, which spread to the very tips of the brunet’s ears, grinned widely and good-naturedly, “Don’t worry, Sasuke, we’ll go slow, and everything will be good, believe it.”

Sasuke’s heart clenched in his chest from the depth of emotion he felt towards his sweet loving angel at the moment. He was perfection, the most amazing person on Earth, and he was Sasuke’s willingly. What else was there to wish for?

The man took the initiative and unbuckled Naruto’s belt in return, opening his pants and stroking the blond’s hard-on gently through the underwear. His boyfriend hummed encouragingly, doing the matching motions with his own hand, which was gripping Sasuke’s shaft with just the right amount of strength. After a couple of minutes he tugged at his bright orange boxers and then at Sasuke’s black shorts, freeing their erections, and scooting closer. And just like that their bare cocks were pressed together, making them both sigh at the delicious feel of skin against skin.

Sasuke watched, absolutely mesmerised, as Naruto’s small hand attempted to close around both of their shafts, delicate fingers brushing at his swollen reddened head, which was already leaking precome. The blond pumped once, twice, and Sasuke exhaled with a throaty moan that he didn’t even know he was holding. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and clutched desperately at the cream coloured pillow and his own panted leg. He was afraid he would immediately shoot his load and embarrass himself in front of his gorgeous boyfriend, who looked stunning with his rosy face and shining eyes with pupils blown so wide the brunet could see his reflection in he glistening depths.

His angel lowered his eyelids and looked at him through thick black lashes, throwing back his head a little and opening his mouth slightly, as he continued to stroke their cocks in rhythmical motions. Sasuke could look at him in this aroused state forever, but Naruto’s soft moan brought the man to his senses. Here he was, sitting motionlessly, revelling in the delightful touches but giving nothing in return. Didn’t he want to make his sweet love writhe in pleasure? Make him see how much he loved him?

His mind set, the brunet wrapped his large hand around Naruto’s, making the little blond gasp in surprise and lean into him more, holding onto his shoulder. Sasuke started to pump their lengths in earnest, his grip strong and his strokes fast, the size of his palm and length of his fingers allowing the brunet to cover them fully, increasing the friction in between. All too soon Naruto was keening quietly, taking short gulps of air and trying to keep up with Sasuke’s pace. And then he was coming. Usually, when Sasuke ejaculated he felt peeved and always hurried to get rid of the white sticky substance, but seeing Naruto orgasm, his lovely rosy-pink mushroom head shooting pearly strings of cum that landed on Sasuke’s fingers, made the brunet’s mouth water and his breath hitch. He was yearning to kiss the delectable tip and taste the smooth skin on his tongue. The thought brought Sasuke over the edge, making him come in strong spurts, that he hurried to cover with his other palm so as not to soil Naruto’s clothes or couch. A few drops got on the back of Naruto’s hand, stark white against tan skin.

The blond was still in post-orgasmic bliss and tried to calm down his erratic breath, leaning his head against Sasuke’s chest. When he looked up to peer the brunet in the eyes the expression on his face was so relaxed and sated Sasuke felt pride swell in his chest. He managed to bring Naruto pleasure.

“Baby, that was amazing,” and he kissed the brunet tenderly, caressing his cheek in a loving manner, and then nuzzling at his neck, while he hugged him. At that moment Sasuke could care less about their state of undress, as well as the fact that his now softening cock looked repulsing, and his own cum on his fingers began to dry. He hugged his boyfriend back, wiping the dirty hand discreetly on his own pants. It was not what he had in mind when he went down on Naruto earlier in the evening, but it was certainly a good first step towards showing the blond the depth of his feelings and proving to himself he was not completely worthless in bed, or on a couch for that matter.

———

Next time Sasuke managed to take further what they started at Naruto’s apartment was three days later. The blond’s shift ended earlier and he walked with him to his place. Sasuke was always anxious to invite people over, knowing full well that he didn’t have much to offer, but Naruto never minded his poorly furnished old one room apartment. He even managed to decorate it so nicely that time he threw a party for him, that the usually colourless depressing place started to look cheerful and homely. It seemed that every good change in his life so far had been thanks to Naruto. Sasuke couldn’t ever repay the little angel for the light he brought into his gloomy existence, but he could at least try, even if it took him all his life to do it right.

The other day the brunet bought all the ingredients to make Naruto some tasty hot chocolate with marshmallows. Not the fancy animal-shaped ones like in that outrageously expensive downtown coffee shop, but the ones that were on sale in a local supermarket, but those had to do for now. Sasuke just hoped the drink would taste at least half as good.

As soon as they arrived, Naruto making a beeline to Sasuke’s narrow bed that was the only seatable piece of furniture in the apartment aside from an old wicker chair in the kitchen area that creaked dangerously with the slightest pressure. The blond didn’t want to waste time changing at Ichiraku’s, bringing his clothes with him in a backpack. When he started to undress, folding his waiter uniform on the bedspread piece by piece, not minding his temporary nudity, Sasuke did his best not to stare too bluntly from his spot by the oven across the room. The kitchen was separated from the rest of the apartment by a counter that barely reached Sasuke’s hips. His size somehow managed to dwarf everything around him, making the man look like a giant in the cramped space.

Sasuke forced himself to precede with the task at hand, mixing the sweet chocolate powder with cinnamon and putting the pot filled with milk to the brim on the burner. Then he burrowed into the cupboard to retrieve the package of marshmallows and get the cups, struggling to find at least one that would be unchipped. Distracted, Sasuke missed the moment the milk started to boil, running over the brim with a loud sizzle. The brunet was startled so much he almost dropped the only presentable cup he had when he turned, ready to dash towards the oven and try to save the situation - it was the last package of milk in the fridge, and he would be a complete idiot to let it go to waste.

“I got it,” Naruto came up swiftly to the oven and snatched the pot off the hot surface. While he did so the bubbling white liquid splashed his front a little, several drops landing on his forearms and foam sticking to the fine blond hairs. The view reminded Sasuke of the way another white substance was covering the tan skin, and he suddenly felt very hot and bothered.

The blond put the pot on the counter, and helped him with the cups, taking the fragile crockery from his hands. They finished preparing the sweet beverage together, Naruto talking in his melodious jovial voice about his classes, and how Kiba fell asleep right in front of the strictest professor, how the food at the canteen sucked, right?, how he hoped next semester they would have field work and how he was happy Sasuke was already finishing his studies, cause he was so smart, he was sure to have a very successful career, believe it. Sasuke listened, but mostly just soaked in his little angel’s wonderful presence. As long as he was merrily chatting away next to him, Sasuke was the happiest man on earth.

When the hot chocolate was ready, they moved with their cups to the bed. Sasuke didn’t have a TV, but had a nice stereo system that the owner of the music shop gave him a great discount on last Christmas. He put one of his favourite discs on before settling next to Naruto, who was propped comfortably against Sasuke’s only pillow, that he fluffed out and put against the wall to keep the cold away.

“Come here, baby,” his little love beckoned him closer, carefully taking his cup and easily getting in between Sasuke’s bent knees, so that he was leaning back against his broad chest, while the brunet got the pillow. Naruto wiggled a little, getting comfortable and rubbing up Sasuke’s torso and crotch in the process, making his breath hitch. The blond then looked up at him innocently, handing him his cup, and said, “You make the cosiest place to sit at.”

“I’m glad,” Sasuke answered earnestly, immediately granted by his angel’s beautiful laughter. They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, each seeping his hot chocolate, which turned out not so bad, the marshmallows melting almost immediately, but still adding nicely to the taste. Sasuke’s chin was touching the top of Naruto’s head, the fair hair tickling it pleasantly and making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He finished his cup quickly, barely tasting the hot liquid, and put his hands around his little angel’s waist. Seated between Sasuke’s bent knees Naruto was effectively enclosed with his limbs, and the brunet wished they would stay like this forever: him holding the love of his life close, protecting him from the harsh and always cruel world, ready to take the hit in his stead.

Naruto took his hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently, his small tan digits contrasting with his long pale ones. Then the blond looked up at him with an adorable smile on his face, and he noticed that the rosy plump lips were carrying a white milky moustache.

“Hey,” he said quietly, looking Sasuke straight in the eye, and the man didn’t let himself think, acting on his immediate desire to kiss his sweet angel. And sweet he was, as Sasuke soon found out, licking at the remains of hot chocolate on Naruto’s upper lip and then deepening the kiss.

The touches, slow and almost chaste at first, quickly grew more heated, and soon soft wet smacking noises could be heard in the otherwise silent apartment. Naruto hurried to place his cup down on the floor before he spilt it on the brunet or himself, breaking the contact between them momentarily to bend down. The movement made his white t-shirt ride up, giving Sasuke a perfect view of the small of his back and a glimpse of the firm globes of his delectable tan ass. Naruto’s skin tone was definitely one of the things that drove the brunet crazy with uncontrollable want - it just resembled melted caramel so much he couldn’t help but want to lick it, to prove himself right. And to see bared skin so close to his crotch, which already sprouted a huge bulge, and on his bed no less, made Sasuke’s head spin a little.

When Naruto straightened back up, he didn’t give him much time to contemplate his next move, as he swiftly twisted around to face the brunet and continue their make-out session now seated on his lap. Sasuke was steadily growing more confident each time they did this, and thought that this time he wanted to go further than just jerking his boyfriend off, even though he absolutely loved the way their cocks glided against each other and the breathless look on Naruto’s face when he came, trembling slightly and clutching at his shoulder for support. Maybe Sasuke was selfish, but he wanted his little blond to give him more signs of the pleasure he gave him. He wanted Naruto to see the stars and, ideally, scream his name while he was riding his peak. That would be the ultimate proof that Sasuke was the only thing his love had on his mind when they were together.

That’s why when Naruto pulled away from his lips shortly to steady his heavy breathing and was ready to undo the brunet’s pants, his hands having already travelled down, Sasuke stopped him, seizing his wrists gently. The blond looked up at him in question.

“I want to-,” Sasuke started, but his voice came out too rough, so he cleared his throat and tried again, “Today let me...” and he glanced down at the tent in Naruto’s pants. “I really want to,” his eyes were pitch black behind the lenses of his glasses, making him look dead serious, and Naruto flushed bright red for some reason.

“Okay,” he breathed out, and, turning a bit to the side, lay back on the bed, pulling Sasuke down on top of him. The brunet propped himself on outstretched arms, putting his hands on the sides of Naruto’s head and gazed at the lovely little blond beneath him. This was literally his wet dream come true - his blushing aroused angel allowing him to touch himself and to make him feel good. Sasuke didn’t want to waste any more time, so he scooted down to the foot of the bed, kneeling between the blond’s legs, which he spread for him so easily and invitingly the brunet almost cursed at the sight. With slightly trembling fingers he pulled down the zipper and pulled down Naruto’s pants, then his orange boxers with tiny foxes on them, smiling to himself.

“Don’t laugh, those are my favourite,” his boyfriend pouted a little and Sasuke drank in the sexy display before him, saying simply, “I know.” Naruto looked at him with unusual intensity. He didn’t look shy of his body one bit and Sasuke knew why - the lovely blond was absolutely perfect. The white t-shirt hiked even higher, baring his flat stomach, the enticing line of soft fair hair going right down to his groin, where it got darker and curly, surrounding the hard flushed member, that stood slightly tilting to the right. The sack underneath it was also covered with fine hairs but those seemed to be neatly cut and looked really appealing, making Sasuke want to touch and caress them, which he did after letting out an excited breath. Naruto, on the other hand, took a sharp inhale, twisting on the bedspread a little. He saw Sasuke move but the touch still sent a shock of hot electricity through him and made him spread his legs a bit wider. This was Sasuke’s cue.

Without second thoughts the brunet bent down and took Naruto’s shaft in his hand, the fingers closing around it in a firm circle and moving up and down a couple of times. This time Naruto let out a moan, arching his back from the mattress. Sasuke knew he was on the right way. The tips from that forum worked, to his surprise and immense joy. The man couldn’t wait to get to the main thing and leaned forward, finally running his tongue against the hot moist tip. Naruto jerked a little and breathed out in a long whoosh. And the moment Sasuke took him into the impossibly hot cavern of his mouth Naruto lost it, it was too long since he last had a decent blowjob, to say nothing of Sasuke’s rigorous oral performance. He hungrily sucked at the head, pumping his length with one hand and rolling his balls with the other, then the brunet started to go lower and lower, gradually gulping him down whole. This was impossible, Sasuke was doing it for the first time, wasn’t he? Then how could he... Naruto’s astonished thoughts were interrupted by a wet choking sound, and the blond saw, to his horror, his boyfriend convulse and pull away from him with a jerk.

“Oh, god, baby, don’t hurry so much,” he wanted to sit up to comfort the brunet who was heaving heavily, but he stopped him with a motion of his hand. Sasuke’s other palm was twisted in the bed cover, and his whole body was trembling slightly. Sasuke was absolutely furious with himself. All was going so smoothly and then his gag reflex decided to kick in. He knew this could happen, but still hoped he would be able to ignore it. And now his sweet little blond was lying there, still unsatisfied and probably worried about his pathetic self instead of enjoying himself like he intended to. No, now wasn’t the time to feel sorry for himself, Sasuke decided. He looked at the blond’s thankfully still hard cock, which was glistening with his saliva, and bent down once again. This time he will be more careful.

“Sasuke,” Naruto started uncertainly, he really didn’t want to push his boyfriend and make him feel obliged to do whatever, and especially that. He knew how hard it was to deepthroat and would never ask Sasuke of that but the brunet seemed set on the idea, as he was now taking him in once again, sliding his mouth down almost to the very base. The view was hypnotising. Sasuke’s dark bangs stuck a bit to his face, where it had become damp with perspiration, and the glasses that were now riding low on his nose fogged up a little from the hot pants of breath he was releasing through his flaring nostrils.

But the best thing about him were his eyes, liquid black and glistening with unshed tears that were the result of his brutal choking not a minute ago. Of course, Sasuke’s technique was sloppy, the suction too hard at times, and the rhythm a bit wavering, but Naruto didn’t care. The brunet was doing his best for him and looked like he could go on sucking forever only to bring him to completion. And it was this realisation and the strength of the emotion Naruto felt at the thought that brought him over the top.

“Sas- Hah! Sasuke, I’m gonna-,” he managed to get out, but the brunet didn’t budge. If anything he squeezed his eyes shut and slid further down, swallowing around his already pulsing length and making Naruto cry out, while he orgasmed with exceptional force.

Sasuke pulled off and coughed, his mouth wet with his own spit and a bit of his angel’s semen. The taste was rather strong but not unpleasant, and he was glad he didn’t fuck up this time, bringing the blond effectively to his peak. He watched his small boyfriend as he was coming back from his post orgasmic high, the sight astonishing to Sasuke’s adoring eye.

“Baby, you’re so hot, believe it,” he drawled out and stretched his hands towards the brunet, inviting him for a hug, and who was Sasuke to say no. Naruto brought his larger form onto his warm chest, brushing the tousled hair out of his eyes, and kissing him right on the mouth. It was truly intoxicating to share with the little blond his own taste, and Sasuke was loving every second of it, committing every tiny detail to memory, to jerk off to it later when his angel left, because he knew for sure that this time he wouldn’t be able to hold in his dirty wanton moans. The last thing he wanted was to put Naruto off with his outrageous reactions.

They were kissing lazily and Sasuke was starting to think how to hide his still raging hard-on when he saw his little boyfriend to the door, wishing him good night and getting his sweet goodbye kiss, when Naruto suddenly got up, urging him to move as well. What a pity, their time together was over too soon, but he didn’t want the blond walking the streets too late in the night so he didn’t object. To his surprise, however, the blond didn’t move completely away, but rather made him put his legs off the bed, and then settle right between them in the hard wooden floor.

“N-Naruto, what are you d-,” he wanted to sound indignant (he wouldn’t let his sunshine sit on the floor, it was cold and uncomfortable and he was still half naked for God’s sake), but the words came with a kind of wheeze. Naruto looked up at him, already working on his zipper, and said cheekily, “What, you thought you’d be having all the fun alone?” and he scooted closer, pulling out his huge cock and bringing his face extremely close to it.

“N-no, you d-don’t ne- Don’t have to- It’s-,” Sasuke couldn’t put two words together and Naruto seemed to be ignoring him. His eyes were hooded and he licked his perfect plump lips, as if thinking which part of him to try first. Sasuke was afraid he would start hyperventilating at the mere sight, and when the blond finally decided on the big mushroom head, latching onto it and immediately running his tongue along the slit, Sasuke cursed loudly, as his eyes rolled back into his head. He didn’t register his hands coming to Naruto’s already bobbing head, holding onto the blond, slightly curling tresses lightly and pressing him closer. His little angel’s mouth was divinely hot and wet and the way it slid up and down his engorged shaft with practised ease sent fire bolts across his skin, making the brunet practically burn with desire from the inside. He moaned throatily and threw his head back at one point, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud, but he didn’t even feel the pain, as the pleasure that was currently coursing through his system was too intense to focus on anything else. Sasuke muttered Naruto’s name under his breath and made himself look at his beautiful angel, kneeling in front of him, practically choking down on his monstrous length and still being the most pure and perfect being Sasuke had ever seen in his life.

He came suddenly, with a guttural sound, completely forgetting to warn the blond and shooting his generous load right down his throat. Naruto choked, naturally, and pulled off abruptly, coughing hard for a couple of moments. A wave of dread washed over Sasuke, and he quickly got beside his boyfriend, hugging him tightly to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked with remorse, “I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he rubbed soothing circles into Naruto’s back, feeling his coughing fit finally subside. Damn him and his atrocious body to hell, he spoiled everything again. “I didn’t mean to, please, forgive me.” Naruto coughed a little more and, clearing his throat, finally said, his voice hoarse, “It’s alright, baby, absolutely natural,” he reached for his neglected cup of already cool chocolate and made a few gulps, “I’m perfectly fine, just try to warn me next time, okay?” he said it so easily, and when Sasuke realised he implied there would be a next time, his spirits soared, and he hugged his little boyfriend once again.

“I’ll be better next time, I promise,” Sasuke said with strong conviction, as he helped Naruto get off the floor, laying him gently on his narrow bed.

That night Naruto stayed at his place, and when the next morning Sasuke woke up with the blond pressed comfortably against his side, fitting on the bed just right due to his smaller size, he thought that this was pure heaven and that he would would love to stay like this forever.

————

The following two months went smoothly with them meeting up at the uni, then going to the ramen restaurant, where Naruto worked and Sasuke studied, allowed to do so after the blond had asked Teuchi nicely on his behalf. His boyfriend just had that effect on people, everybody seemed to be his friend.

Then the end of term came and with it finals for Naruto and graduation project for Sasuke. They made a pause in their promiscuous activities, so as not to distract each other too much, but still spent time together, each immersed in his own books and papers. This had a very calming effect on Sasuke, because when he had his little angel close by he didn’t have to worry about him being seduced by some lilac eyed maniac or anybody else for that matter.

One evening they were at Sasuke’s apartment, seated comfortably on his bed, Naruto revising various soil types and their properties, and Sasuke double checking lengthy calculations in the final draft of his project paper. The atmosphere was so peaceful and intimate they both started a little at the sudden loud knock at the front door (the bell was permanently out of order, and the brunet tried everything). Sasuke tensed immediately, whoever it was was not welcomed at this hour, and taking the neighbourhood into account, potentially dangerous. The brunet swiftly got up, his fists clenching tightly at his sides, and marched heavily to the door, taking on a very intimidating stance, which their late visitor, unfortunately, couldn’t see.

The moment he opened the door with a jerk (it was old and stuck sometimes, refusing to budge as much as an inch), some of the tension vanished from his shoulders. Well, this was certainly unexpected, but still better than a random burglar.

“Sasuke,” a deep calm voice greeted him.

“Itachi,” the brunet answered in the same tone. This wasn’t your typical brotherly reunion, and yet it was obvious the two were glad to see each other. The older man, who was shorter than Sasuke by a couple of inches though, continued with a half smile, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” and Sasuke would love to, but he had one concern.

“Sasuke, who is that?” right, his little love, whose voice sounded genuinely worried at the lack of information, as Sasuke’s broad back effectively blocked the newcomer from view. With growing anxiousness the tall man heard Naruto’s approaching steps. Itachi raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. And the bespectacled brunet didn’t know what to do. He never actually discussed his preferences with his brother. Then again, up until recently there was nothing to discuss because he didn’t have any. But now he had Naruto, they were dating, and there was no way he would give that up.

“Hello there,” Itachi looked curiously past his shoulder, eyes similar to Sasuke’s landing on his little sunshine, confusion flickering there momentarily. He was definitely evaluating Naruto’s possible age and the concentration made him look much sterner than he actually was.

“Hi! You must be Sasuke’s brother, Itachi, right?” the older man nodded and the blond continued, “I’m Naruto, Sasuke’s...” he paused uncertainly and was ready to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it.

“Boyfriend,” he blurted out. “He’s my boyfriend. We’re dating,” he looked Itachi straight in the eye, his gaze hard and unwavering. He was ready to fight for his love, even if it meant confronting his only caring relative.

“I know what that implies, yes,” Itachi said slowly, “And I’m happy for you, little brother, it’s high time you found yourself a partner, the only thing I’m worried about...” he trailed off, looking down on Naruto, who was a whole head shorter than him, his boyish looks and a nervous blush making him look no more than sixteen. “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” there, the question was out. Itachi honestly didn’t care who his brother chose as far as they made him happy, but even he had some reservations, minors being one of them.

“I’m twenty two, alright!” Naruto looked indignant, his small fuming form bringing an adoring smile on Sasuke’s lips. “Honestly, why do I keep getting this, I don’t look that young!”

  
“My apologies, I just had to make sure,” Itachi looked surprised at the blond’s little outburst, but otherwise much more at ease.

“Right, would you come in?” Sasuke realised that all this time they’d been standing on the opposite sides of the open door, which made him slightly guilty. He hadn’t seen Itachi in almost a year, and that was how he greeted him.

“If I won’t be intruding,” Itachi came in with a polite nod.

“Oh, nothing to intrude on, we’re just catching up with our studies on the cot,” Naruto said joyfully, probably as relieved as Sasuke was at how accepting Itachi was of the information.

The three of them had tea and talked for about an hour, Naruto retelling enthusiastically how he and Sasuke met, mentioning his embarrassing stalking phase in passing, as if it was something to be admired, making Itachi chuckle fondly at his little brother and the tall man flush crimson and lower his eyes in shame. He never realised Naruto knew about that, assuming the first time he really noticed him was in that dingy alley.

The fact that Itachi approved of their relationship gave Sasuke much needed confidence, and by the end of the evening he was relaxed enough to place one of his hands around Naruto’s shoulders, drawing him closer on the bed where they were seated in front of his brother, who took the dangerous chair bravely and sipped at his tea completely unperturbed by the squeaks that accompanied his every movement. When he left, promising to Sasuke he would drop by more often now that he learned about such an interesting development. His parting words were, “I see you’re finally growing up, little brother. Sorry I wasn’t there for you when you probably needed my advice the most, but I see you are in good hands now,” and he glanced warmly at the little blond who gave him a bright smile and a wave from the kitchen area, where he dutifully washed the cups.

“Yeah,” Sasuke followed Itachi’s eyes and lingered a bit longer on the blond’s form, looking so homely and so right in his washed green tee and an old pair of jogging pants. This was exactly where Sasuke wanted him to be, in his apartment, in his life.

————  
Summer came rapidly, the spring practically swollen by the finals and graduation anxiousness, but now Naruto was free from studies until the start of the next semester, and Sasuke had his degree in engineering. What was more important, his academic supervisor Asuma gave him wonderful recommendations, which made the task of applying for his first real job (his traineeship at Konoha motors also making a nice contribution) much easier. Soon Sasuke would be able to have a steady, and hopefully fairly elevated income that would finally enable him to give his little angel everything he deserved and more. Not that Naruto really asked for much, but the mere thought of buying something nice for the blond, taking him to high-end restaurants and giving him small gifts every now and then made Sasuke giddy.

Now that the little sunshine was his, all he strived for was to keep it that way until the day he died, and to do that Sasuke chose a rather ambitious goal. What he was going to work hard for in the next few years was a brand new spacious house, two storeys at least, which would have a greenhouse for the blond to grow his plants at. Naruto had quite a green thumb, and this was his favourite hobby. Unfortunately, he couldn’t spend much time on it at the moment, having to work practically all his free time to pay the rent and buy food. This was unacceptable, in Sasuke’s opinion, and even if the house was still far from his reach, he decided that he would first try to find a nice apartment for the two of them and persuade his boyfriend to move in together. That way, they would be able to cut on some expenses and would be always falling asleep in each other’s arms.

In the past months Sasuke noticed that Naruto sometimes had trouble sleeping. He twisted and turned, letting out small distressed whimpers and squeezing his eyes as if in pain. It broke Sasuke’s heart to see him like this, and as he held his little angel close, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering soft words of reassurance, he promised himself that he would eliminate all of his unhappy memories. Even though the blond tried to hide it, always smiling at him warmly and acting exuberantly around his friends, he too had his moments of depression. And Sasuke understood him better than anyone. The vague phantoms of the tragedy that he faced in his childhood also kept him awake at night more than once, giving him unsettling nightmares that he couldn’t recover from for days. Or, at least that was what it had been like before he met Naruto. The little blond literally saved him from the dark abyss he was rapidly approaching in his continued solitude, and he knew, if he tried hard enough, he would be able to save his angel from his own demons as well.

As Naruto still had his regular shifts at Ichiraku’s, Sasuke spent there a lot of his free time lately. He liked watching the little blond move around the restaurant, admiring the way his uniform hugged his lithe body in all the right places, the fabric stretching deliciously around his firm ass when he bent to take the plates off the tables. What Sasuke decidedly didn’t like though was the fact that not only he noticed these details about his boyfriend. Young girls, who always came in clusters, and some particularly unpleasant men, who practically undressed his angel with their sultry gazes. It usually set Sasuke on edge, especially when Naruto had to be play the waiter part and smile at them politely as they so obviously leered at him.

However, usually the blond brushed them off coolly, not letting their sometimes rather blunt and dirty suggestions affect him in any way. That was why today Sasuke couldn’t help but notice that something was definitely off about the blond’s behaviour. It happened so that they hadn’t seen each other for two days straight, as Sasuke had to get the necessary papers from the uni’s office to complete his portfolio, and the next day the blond said he had to meet up with Kiba, who suddenly was in desperate need of his help at their family dog shelter. When Sasuke came to Ichiraku’s he was dying to see his little sunshine’s beautiful smile, but the only thing he got was a hasty peck on the cheek and a wave of the hand before Naruto hurried off to help in the kitchen.

If that didn’t make the brunet confused and a bit disappointed, then the fact that for the whole two hours that his boyfriend’s shift lasted he hadn’t come to chat with him even once, skilfully avoiding his table and moving in a wide circle around it. That was completely unheard of. The thing about Naruto was that he really loved to talk, be it with his friends or Sasuke (even though the man hoped he preferred his company over anybody else’s). Yet for some reason he was keeping awfully quiet today, not trying to chat up the customers, like he always did, either.

The brunet followed the blond’s movements with his eyes, noticing a slight limp in his step and an occasional wince on his face. He absolutely didn’t like the look of it, for it seemed something had happened to his boyfriend, and he wasn’t willing to tell Sasuke about it. When his shift ended, the man didn’t press him immediately for answers, walking him home in unusual silence, as his love barely said a couple of words to him since they left the restaurant. The brunet could feel the tension rising between them, and as soon as the door of the blond’s apartment shut behind them, Sasuke was ready to shoot his urgent questions, but didn’t even manage to take in a whole breath of air, when Naruto suddenly kissed him.

He was exceptionally passionate for some reason, but Sasuke wasn’t one to complain. Still, he wanted to get some things straight before they continued with what promised to be a very heated night. He carefully pulled away, still holding Naruto close to him though, and said, “Wait, Naruto,” he looked at the bright rosy blush and wide-blown glistening eyes, “What’s the matter with you today? Talk to me,” Naruto looked away guiltily, and Sasuke’s rapidly growing sense of unease became almost unbearable. Last time Naruto acted like this ended in the blond assuming he was breaking up with him, and Sasuke didn’t want this to happen ever again.

“I know we wanted to wait with, you know,” Naruto shrugged one of his shoulders awkwardly, which was once again very uncharacteristic of him, “With sex,” he looked up at Sasuke, searching his face for something.

“Yeah, but-”

“I just can’t any more, I want you so much,” the little blond said heatedly and a bit desperately, the tone, Sasuke decided, didn’t suit him at all, but then his words sank in. His face instantly grew hot.

“Y-you want us to...”

“Do you?” Naruto sounded as if his life depended on the answer, and Sasuke was overwhelmed all of a sudden.

“I...” to say the brunet was conflicted would be an understatement. Of course, by now he read practically every post providing advice on that highly useful gay forum, and had his own little victories under the sheets. He got to suck Naruto off several more times, each affecting his angel more than the last, then tried rimming him once, which earned him the loudest cry he had heard from the blond so far (even though it was mostly due to surprise than immense pleasure, but that still counted, because Naruto liked it in the end), but his proudest achievement was fingering his sweet little boyfriend until he practically heaved with dry sobs, whispering feverishly, “Right there, baby, hit that spot again, God, your fingers, love ‘em so much, don’t stop.” That was probably the hottest thing Naruto ever told him, and Sasuke couldn’t wait to ravish him even more. But actually having sex... Naruto made it clear he preferred to bottom, which left Sasuke with the very responsible role of the top, and here Sasuke’s confidence dwindled.

He never particularly liked his body, especially the thing that hang between his legs, for it often caused him great shame and distress. And to think he could fuck up royally and end up hurting his precious angel, probably scarring him for life and ruining their perfect relationship, made him sick to his stomach. His thoughts must have translated onto his face, as Naruto grew more disheartened with each passing second.

“It’s alright, I understand,” he managed to say, sounding awfully hollow. Sasuke couldn’t take it.

“No. I want to, I just...” the brunet gulped, “I don’t want to hurt you,” he finally said in a small voice. Naruto exhaled loudly as if in relief, then chuckled slightly, taking Sasuke by the hand and starting to pull him towards his couch, which was in its bed-mode at the moment.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, his tone low and seductive. Sasuke watched entranced, as the blond undressed in front of him, taking off everything, including the green boxers with little orange frogs on them. When he got to that last piece of cloth, covering his lean tan body from the brunet’s hungry gaze, he turned around, presenting Sasuke with the view of his supple backside. He pulled the boxers down his slim legs, bending gracefully and letting his round butt cheeks sway a little. It was then that Sasuke finally noticed something bright pink in between them. He stepped closer in a kind of daze, until his hands touched the warm smooth skin of Naruto’s narrow hips, rubbing them gently, while his brain struggled to comprehend what he was seeing.

“W-were you... Did you have it in a-all this time?” he finally dared to ask, his voice trembling a bit.

“Yeah,” Naruto looked at him over his shoulder, leaning back into his touch. And that one simple word ignited something deep inside the brunet. In the next moment he was turning his little sexy boyfriend in his arms, and pulling him into a wet open-mouthed kiss, his hands roaming over the expanses of velvety skin uncontrollably. Sasuke barely registered Naruto working on his pants and the dark blue plaited shirt, the buttons seemingly getting undone on their own, and then they were on the the springy couch. The blond was sitting at his now equally bare thighs, scooting closer and rubbing his butt on Sasuke’s crotch. The brunet’s dark coarse hair down there brushed against Naruto’s thighs, creating a special erotic friction, while his rock-hard length lay on his toned stomach, rosy pink against milky white skin. Naruto took it in his palm, giving the stiff length a few short pumps, which made Sasuke’s breath hitch and his whole body tense.

“I want it inside me,” Naruto said simply, and the brunet heard the words ring in his ears. This was it. The crucial moment in their relationship. The he realised something with a start, “I don’t have any condoms,” he said, already hating himself for the disappointment he was definitely causing.

“Oh, I thought of it,” Naruto quickly got off him, went to the dresser, fished something from its depths and returned to Sasuke’s side in a flash. “I got the biggest ones, hope they’ll fit,” Naruto grinned at him cheekily, making Sasuke blush so hard his chest got pink as well. “And here’s the lube. It was on sale, but I think it’ll do,” and his angel showed him a fairly large black bottle which read ‘Back Door. Relaxing Anal Glide’. Sasuke had serious doubts about it, but it was better than nothing.

And then they were kissing again, Sasuke becoming so engrossed in the process, he almost missed the moment when Naruto put one hand behind to take the pink toy out of himself. The brunet was fast enough to catch his wrist, “Let me,” he asked, looking at his love through the fogged up lenses of his glasses. Naruto nodded, grasping his shoulders and leaning his weight on them, standing on his knees above Sasuke’s thighs.

When he took hold of the silicone toy and tugged at it, Naruto moaned, gasping out, “Move it back and forth a little,” Sasuke complied, hearing the blond’s breath becoming faster and burning the side of his neck. It was absolutely captivating. Finally, he eased the plug out of his boyfriend’s tight channel. It was, of course, looser than before, but still not enough to be able to accommodate his length without painful consequences. Naruto pulled away from him and snatched one of the shiny squares he brought, tearing it quickly and rolling the condom over Sasuke’s shaft. Thankfully, it fit just right. Then Naruto took the bottle of lube and handed it to Sasuke, after having squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, which went immediately to the brunet’s engorged member. The strokes of the small hand sent tiny sparks through his body, but Sasuke took hold of himself and started to apply the lube to his love’s twitching entrance.

Panting and squelching were the main sounds in the attic room, which made the atmosphere even more arousing. At one point Naruto gently stopped Sasuke’s hand.

“I’m ready,” he said, peering with his impossibly blue eyes deep into the brunet’s very soul.

“Okay,” Sasuke breathed out almost inaudibly. He watched with bated breath as Naruto positioned himself above his thick long cock and at one point thought he would lose consciousness before the blond lowered himself on it, inevitably getting hurt in the process. So when the tip of his member finally touched his little love’s opening, he cursed before he could stop himself, drawing out the word, “Fuuuck.”

“Yeah, exactly,” and Naruto started to take him in inch by inch, opening the crimson kiss-swollen lips and closing his eyes, throwing back the head a little. The sight was so erotic, Sasuke was afraid he would come before they even started, so he squeezed his own eyes shut tightly, grabbing his way too tempting boyfriend by the hips, trying to slow down his movement, but only pulling him closer as a result.

When Naruto was half way down, he let out a shuddering breath, which made Sasuke snap his eyes open. Dark blue orbs were looking straight at him, when he said huskily, “You’re so big, baby, so hard for me,” then he suddenly leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, the touch too chaste, considering their current position. He whispered into the brunet’s lips, “I love you, Sasuke.”

The words echoed in his head, the meaning sipping slowly into his very core, making his eyes grow wide and his whole body rigid with strong emotion. And it was at that moment that Naruto went down abruptly, his little hole stretching impossibly wide and swallowing him almost to the hilt. Sasuke saw stars.

He heard Naruto moan and felt his body writhe underneath him, and it took him a couple of moments to realise that his sweet angel was now underneath him, while he pounded into him with brutal force, his hips pistoning in and out at a very fast pace. Sasuke knew he lost control but couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. Still, judging by the wanton sounds the blond was making, he thoroughly enjoyed it as well. It didn’t take them too long to reach the peak, Naruto coming first with a high-pitched whine that Sasuke immediately committed to his memory as one of the most beautiful sounds made by the blond because of him. The orgasm that crushed Sasuke mere seconds later was the strongest he had ever felt in his life, his angel’s words still resonating in his head.

As they were slowly cooling down, the brunet held his precious sunshine close to his chest, stroking soft blond locks tenderly. Naruto hummed in approval, clearly revelling in the light loving touch and gradually relaxing, ready to fall asleep soon. Before his eyes closed though, Sasuke took hold of the soft tan cheek, running his fingers over the three faint lines (something that blond still refused to tell him about), and said quietly, “I love you too, Naruto.”

The words came surprisingly easy to him, and seeing Naruto’s warm happy smile, Sasuke knew he would be able to become a better man for his angel, and would be able to give him heaven on earth that he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it. ;D The search results are legit btw (as well as the name of the lube lmao), but the content of the sites I made up.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it? Drop a line. ;)


End file.
